1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector suitable for being applied to both a peripheral component interconnection (PCI) card and a peripheral component interconnection express (PCIE) card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing competition of electronic products, executing a strategy of diversifying the products has become a way to achieve market segmentation. It is usual to come to a compromise between product specifications and arrangements of space and traces. For instance, interlaced in-line package pins are often used in a card connector disposed on a circuit board. Owing to a significant pitch among the in-line package pins, only seven card connectors at most can be configured on the circuit board. For example, given that two PCIE X16 connectors are disposed on the circuit board and three PCI connectors are correspondingly disposed on the circuit board, there can only be two PCIE X1 connectors at most correspondingly disposed on the circuit board.